


Brooklyn Pizza

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky notices this small, clumsy little blond coming in to buy far too many pizzas for one person nearly every week. One particular night, this clumsy little blond stumbles in around closing time and, instead of kicking him out, he lets him stay and they end up talking whilst the pizza's making. After that, Steve begins showing up more and more frequently and eventually they simply talk for a few hours before going their separate ways. However, eventually they start hanging out at each other's apartments and then....... Steve wants to learn how to twirl a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt request that I received a month or so ago.

While he does have a fairly popular business, it doesn’t slip by him how - every Wednesday - this skinny blond boy is stumbling in to buy six or seven pizzas. It’s been going on for _months_ and it wasn’t until he ran in right near closing time that they actually started talking while Bucky was fixing the pizzas. If it was anyone else, he would have kicked them out and told them tough luck.

It had been a month or two since they first began talking and it seemed, not long after that encounter, the blond - Steve - was showing up to the shop more often and always at closing time. Sometimes he’d order a pizza and they’d talk while Bucky prepared it and sometimes they’d share the pizza.

It wasn’t until two weeks ago that Bucky would find himself at Steve’s apartment, sharing stories and eating pizza, while the radio hummed in the background. It was nice, he’d admit, because there was something about Steve that he was attracted to. His personality was nice and they meshed well, but he was also beautiful. Maybe not America’s Next Top Model but there were _plenty_ of people (and by plenty, he means everyone) who would never be considered for ANTM and they were _gorgeous._

* * *

The brunet glanced up from his notepad as the bell tinkled as the door was opened and closed. “Steve!” A grin broke out across his face as the blond strode up to the counter. His hair was sopping wet and his tan coat had turned a shade darker thanks to the rain, but even looking like a mess he was still beautiful. “Y’know… you didn’t have to come out in this weather,” he began as he tucked the notepad into his back pocket, “I could have came to you or we could have taken a rain check.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to see you and maybe eat a pizza,” Steve replied, a tiny smile creeping across his face as he shrugged out of his overcoat and laid it across one of the other stools. “But… I was thinking maybe you could teach me how to do that twirly thing in the process?”

“What am I to you? The pizza man?” He teased before popping the counter top and holding his hand out, “slide on over, rain man.”

“Don’t you mean come on over?”

“No, I mean _slide_ on over,” he repeated as he gave Steve a gentle tug, laughing as he half-slid, half-stumbled towards him before landing face-first into his chest. “Ahh, sorry,” the words were rushed out as he took a step back, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders to steady him, “uh… pizza… let’s work on that.”

He wasn’t going to lie, he liked Steve - he _really, really_ liked him and he’d give anything to have that face be the one he woke up to every morning and went to bed with every night. The only problem was Steve seemed straight as an arrow and even if he happened to be interested in men, he didn’t seem interested in Bucky.

* * *

“Ready to spin?” He questioned as he took the rolling pin across the dough once more before tossing it across the counter, taking the pizza up underneath his hands. “All you have to do is watch me and then you can give it a try, yeah?” He turned around to face Steve, who was inspecting his flour-ridden clothes (actually, he was practically covered head to toe in flour). “Hey, flour boy, twirly pizza time,” a grin split across his face as Steve’s flour-covered face looked up at him, his white brows raising ever so slightly in a way that seemed to say ‘go ahead’. Clearing his throat, he began spinning the dough ever so gently on the tips of his fingers and with a flick of his wrists, he sent it spinning up into the air. There seemed to be a pause as it spun back down before he caught it in his hands.

“Now, your turn,” he stated as he passed the dough carefully off into Steve’s hands. “Right… just kinda start spinning it and get your fingertips underneath the dough and just-” a frown split across his face as the dough hit the ceiling, “that was not supposed to happen.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“Eh, it happens to me every once in awhile,” he shrugged slightly as he glanced up at the ceiling for a brief moment before shifting his gaze back to Steve. God, did he want to kiss those perfectly red lips (actually, they were white because of the flour). “Can I tell you something?”

“Uh… sure? What is it, Bucky?”

He could see the gears turning in Steve’s brain as he tried to figure out what was about to be said to prepare for it. He learned over the few months he knew Steve that he didn’t think very highly of himself and was always preparing for rejection. “It’s just… I really like you, Steve, and I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship, but I really like you and-”

“Hey, hey, hey, Bucky.”

Bucky breathed in slowly as he finally forced himself to look down at Steve, “Yeah?” Now it was his turn to figure out what Steve was going to say and prepare for rejection.

“I like you, too,” he replied as a small smile tugged at his lips, flour falling from his face at the movement, “and I really would like to kiss you… if you want to.”

He had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to bubble up and ruin the moment, instead stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and tugging him closer. “I would really like that,” he muttered as he ducked down, pressing his lips to Steve’s for a brief moment before tucking his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. “So… do you maybe wanna go back to my place and… I don’t know… exercise?”

“You did not just- you did… I should dump you right now, but I think I’d like to take you up on that offer to….. exercise.”


End file.
